Full Moon
by Of3thingsImCertain
Summary: Struggling to fit in with life in La Push, Leah Clearwater decides to escape a loved-up party to wander about Forks with her thoughts. She finds her thoughts disrupted as she protects a woman she believes to be a defenceless human girl...
1. An Engagement

**(AN:Ok, so this is just a bit of fun, purely designed to make Kate laugh and to encourage Kaitlyn to keep writing. You can review if you like :) It'd be great to know whether I'm as awful as I suspect!)**

An Engagement

Usually, I avoided Forks. Although La Push is just as rainy, just as cloudy and even smaller, there are a lot more places to hide and the forest there is better for running. But everyone was hanging out at my place this evening. Everyone. Charlie had popped the question to my mum last night, so everyone was celebrating. I'm not avoiding home because I object to the engagement. I mean, it is a little soon, but he makes her so happy and Charlie has been like family since I can remember. It's the amount of loved-up couples that I couldn't stand to be around. I stuck it out for an hour and a half, but it got too much. of course, all the Cullens were there, then Renesmee and Jake, Sam and the now _pregnant_ Emily _Uley_. Ugh. Paul, Sam and Embry with their imprintees. Even Seth had brought Nessa over. I was the only one left alone.

So, tears stinging my eyes, I asked Bella if I could borrow the motorcycle she stores at Jake's house. For less than a second, Bella lost her composure, obviously shocked that I had addressed her directly and without sarcasm. I hadn't made a secret of the fact that I despised the way she had led Jake on beofre Renesmee was born, but I'm starting to understand the connection through Jake's eyes. She clearly saw how broken I looked - her eyes were filled with pity as she softly replied, "Of course."

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate it."

Bella looked to Edward as if for some reassurance of what I was thinking. I scowled at him and filled my mind reciting a poem, to put him off. Edward gave me an apologetic look and changed the subject so that I could escape unnoticed.

_"Thank you,"_ I told him mentally.

Pelting down the highway at full speed, I started to calm down. Speed is so exhilarting and I don't think I've ever felt as high as when the wind flies through my hair on a motorcycle. Running as a wolf is amazing, but to feel the wind on my face as a human...there's nothing like it. The cold wind is numbing in the best possible way. As I started to slow down, I felt my eyes burning from both the wind and my tears. I accepted that I needed to just let it all out.

I pulled over when I reached the fringes of the town and cut the engine. I rested the bike on the kickstand, and walked round to the sidewalk. I sat down and grasped my sides while I let it all out.

A few hours passed and I felt calm enough to get up, but I still wasn't ready to go back to the reservation. I looked up at the sky and noted the full moon. I've always felt there's something distinctly magical about a starry night sky with a huge glowing full moon. I decided to park the bike in the town and just walk about for a bit and enjoy the night sky.

I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten as I walked around. I decided it was about time to head back. Three hours was too long to ditch my mother's engagement party. I knew a shortcut through some of the back streets and didn't give it a second thought - I hadn't been scared since the Volturi came for Renesmee 4 years ago. As I walked along I noticed a young woman, probably about 22, struggling with some bags. I was about to offer her some help when the most sickly sweet smell hit my nostrils and fear flooded through me. I ran towards the woman, shoved her into a shop doorway and ran around the corner to phase.

The creature had clearly got wind of my scent - I knew it to be repulsive to _them_. I heard the light footsteps retreat and then I sniffed the air. It seemed clean but I couldn't be sure yet. Just in case, I howled for my brothers, waiting to hear the intrusions in my mind as they each phased to answer me.

_Leah!!_ the familiar sound of my younger brother filled my head. _Are you hurt? I can't see where you are?_

_What's going on?_ my Alpha was in his wolf form.

I took a deep breath.

_An unfamiliar scent, definitely leech. I'm guarding a human women who was definitely a target, but I don't know if the leech has left or if he's just standing down wind from us. I'm in Forks, just down from The Lodge._

_Seth, you go to Leah, I'll let Sam know what's going on so his pack can guard La Push. _ Jake ignored my flinch at Sam's name and continued, this time addressing us both. _I'll follow on with Quil and Em if Sam agrees._

_No problem._ Seth replied, although I could feel the tension in his thoughts. At that moment, Jacob phased back and I was alone with Seth and the terrified woman behind me...

"Oh my goodness!" I turned around at the sound of her cry to find that she wasn't in the doorway I'd shoved her into for protection. I sniffed the air urgently, trying to ignore Seth's protests as he struggled to follow my erratic train of thought. I could smell that she was still near and then heard her shallow breathing. She was perched on the roof of the shop, shivering from her fear and looking incredibly unsteady on her feet. This woman was definitely not a bloodsucker, too clumsy. So how did she get up there so quickly?

_Seth?_ I called him through my mind.

_Finally!_ He was angry about my silence. _What the hell is going on? You scared me to death!_

_I think we might need some assistance. I don't think I'm in any immediate danger, but could you phase and ask Carlisle to come with you please?_

We definitely needed the opinion of someone who had witnessed the extraordinary before.


	2. Heartbreak and Confusion

Heartbreak and Confusion

The woman looked so scared. I had no idea what to do, so I decided the best thing was to do a small circuit around us to make sure the leech really had left. I kept it close, and when I felt satisfied that I'd be safe, I went out of the woman's view and phased back.

"Hello?" I called to her, to let her know someone was with her.

"Help!" she cried in return, beginning to sound hysterical. "There is some huge grey wolf around here howling and I have no idea how to get down, or even how I got up here in the first place."

The genuine surprise in her voice as she said the last part of that sentence reassured me. Somehow, I knew I could trust her not to harm me. I eyed the shop carefully to check for any routes up to her. I saw a few wooden crates discarded at the side of the store and stacked them to get closer to her.

"Carefully lower yourself off this side and I'll catch you when you let go. Trust me."

She seemed scared to lean over the side but was trusting enough and scared enough to accept what I told her. Obviously I caught her, no problem. One of the few pros of being a shape-shifter.

"Thank you so much, um..."

"Leah," I finished for her, "Leah Clearwater. What is your name?"

"Angela Webber," she shakily replied. The name stirred something in my memory, but didn't concern me too much just then.

"Nice to meet you." I didn't offer to shake her hand - my through-the-roof temperature would send her nerves over the edge. "How are you feeling? Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," she steadied her voice as she spoke, though the fact her eyes were constantly flickering to the roof definitely did not escape my notice.

"So, Angela, how did you end up on the roof exactly?" I was too curious to hold back any longer. She seemed nice enough, I didn't feel remotely threatened. All of a sudden she looked terrified. She jumped violently at the sound of Seth's fast paced steps as he rounded the corner to find us.

"Leah! Thank God you're OK!" He enveloped me in a hug for a few seconds before quickly snapping into focus and checking that Angela was ok.

"I'm a little shaken, but no harm done." She answered cautiously and I realised that Seth's presence was confusing her.

"I heard the wolf howling, so I called my brother to pick me up," I explained to Angela. "Seth, this is Angela. I need to make a quick call, would you stay here for just a second please?" I eyed him meaningfully and he nodded, smiling kindly at Angela.

I darted back round the side of the shop and called Carlisle to let him know we wouldn't need him tonight, before phasing to let Jake, Embry, Quil and Sam know that me and Seth were OK, and that we just needed them to patrol in a wider circle to make sure Forks and La Push were safe. I phased back and returned to my brother and Angela.

"Angela, where do you live? Do you need a ride home?" I tried to sound soothing, and apparently I did - Seth looked astounded that I could sound like a compassionate human being when I wanted to.

"I only live about a mile away from here and I brought my car so I wouldn't have to carry my bags," she indicated the piles of shopping with her still shaking hands, "but I don't know if I'm calm enough to drive." She seemed a little embarrassed by that admission.

"OK, Ange, well how about I drive you home in your car to make sure you get back safely, and then Seth can follow to take me back after?" I suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she seemed so grateful and relieved I couldn't help but smile widely at her.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all." I quietly told Seth were I'd parked the motorcycle and he drove round to meet us at the car park.

"See you at the other side then Seth."

I was still so curious about Angela's apparent climbing abilities but I could see that she was still uneasy. I attempted to ease the tension and make her feel more relaxed by started up a casual conversation.

"So, I noticed you'd done quite a lot of shopping this evening! Did you get anything special?" I figured girls liked to talk about shopping. Bella and Alice were pretty much the only female company I ever had and Alice was obsessed. I figured this was a safe topic.

Angela sighed softly before answering and i new kind of tension set in. "Actually, I was attempting some retail therapy. You see, my high school reunion is in two weeks and since I've been kind of lonely since I left for College, I hoped a shopping spree for a great dress would help."

Oops. Of all the subjects I could have discussed for this five minute journey. "So why aren't you more excited to see your friends if you've missed them since school finished?" I hoped I wouldn''t regret continuing down this route...

"Well my high school boyfriend dumped me when we got to college for the first girl that looked his way. I was devastated and when he told me he wanted me back, I couldn't bring myself to accept. So anyway, I know he'll be there. I haven't seen him for two years. And I miss my best friend from high school, Bella Cullen, but she emailed me to let me know she couldn't make it."

So that's where I'd heard the name before. Bella must have mentioned her a few times. She was a nice girl, pretty and with an air of intelligence about her. I was suddenly very angry at her ex and had to calm myself down as the steering wheel began to shake. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you should still go and show him what he's missing out on!" I gave her a quick wink before pulling into her driveway. "If you ever want someone to go shopping with or you know whatever just give me a call." I smiled to let her know I was sincere. I felt drawn to her and was almost glad that she had also experienced heartbreak. It made me feel less lonely.

"Thank you, Leah. That means a lot to me." she smiled back and we both got out of the car. I waved as she walked up the path to the door before going to meet Seth at the side of the road. He looked at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed, suddenly tired.

"Just hop on Seth, I'll explain later."


	3. Set to Stun

Set to Stun

"Thanks for getting here so quick, Seth. I was a little nervous out here without any of you guys, I didn't know if the leech was alone or not." I was genuinely grateful and I hoped my tone conveyed that to my brave little brother.

"C'mon Lee, y'know there's noway I wouldn't be the first to your side. You might be faster than the others, but I reckon speed is hereditary, I'm never far behind you!" I laughed with him and felt myself relax a little. "Now come on, you know it's been bugging me. I heard the urgency when you asked me to fetch Carlisle. What changed your mind?"

I gripped the handlebars a little tighter as I braced myself for his reaction. "Well, you know the girl, Angela?" he didn't say anything so I continued, "Well she was on the roof when I turned around to check on her after she regained enough composure to scream for help."

"Right. So why did you need the assistance? You'd got her down by the time I arrived, Lee. I don't understand."

"OK. Well, I called for assistance because I didn't understand how she got up there! It was almost instantaneous! And there was noway to climb up the building without being a Vampire or a Werewolf, so I thought maybe Carlisle could explain it." Seth loosened his grip on my waist slightly. I waited for it to tighten again when he finally realised what I was saying. Man, he could be slow sometimes!

"But her scent..." Seth wasn't talking to me yet, he was still muddling through, "She smelt like a human to me, maybe a little sweeter than usual, but not even close to Renesmee's half vampire scent. So you think she wasn't human?!"

Seth had finally caught on! "I'm not sure Seth. But I can't think of anything to explain how she got up there without hurting herself and without making any noise or taking more than a few seconds." We didn't speak for the rest of the journey, both of us lost in thought. We knew that Jacob would have called everyone together again, so we headed back home preparing ourselves for the onslaught of questions.

* * *

When we got back, my Mum rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I was definitely not comfortable looking vulnerable in front of these guys, so I patted her back twice and straightened up out of the hug quickly.

"Seth," Jacob called, "Any scent of the vampire on your way back? Sam, Embry, Quil and I didn't pick anything up in Forks or La Push so the humans are all fine this side."

"Nah, the scent lingered a little in town, but no trace on our way back." Seth relaxed when his eyes met Vanessa's worried face. He went to comfort her. All eyes turned to me. I held my chin up and sought out Carlisle.

"The woman, I think she was human, it makes the most sense that she was. But I have a little niggling doubt." Carlisle studied my face a little before answering me.

"OK Leah. What is it that is confusing you about her?" Carlisle was never able to keep the intrigue from his voice at the thought of a new discovery.

"Well," I started to speak, when I suddenly felt self-conscious and ridiculous. Everyone was looking at me. Sam was looking at me. I began to falter, when I saw the encouraging smile from Seth and then a small nod from Edward, who had already picked the event from my head and was cradling Bella, ready to comfort her when she heard the woman's name.

"OK, so as you probably heard from Jacob, I knocked the woman into the doorway for a little shelter before I ran to phase as quickly as possible. I did a quick sniff'n'scan," a few giggles at my casual joke, "and turned around when I heard her cry of surprise. It was literally a few seconds later...and, well...she was on the roof of the shop!"

A short, stunned silence followed this statement. Edward was the first to recover. He had obviously seen the shop front in my mind and knew why I was so concerned.

"But a human could not have scaled a flat store front as Angela did?" his confused voice and casual use of Angela's name stirred a gasp from Bella and, a second later, from Charlie as he too realised we were discussing Angela Webber.

"The store front was completely flat?" Carlisle interrupted sharply, "I see. That is peculiar." The quick exchange between Carlisle and Edward was frustrating. I felt that I should know what was going on before the others somehow. Angela was my protectee. I cleared my throat loudly to remind them we were all waiting.

"I really liked Angela." I volunteered as noone else was speaking. At this confession, a few mouths dropped open and I suddenly felt ashamed. I realised that many people in this room had never heard me say something positive about anyone, and those that had thought I was no longer capable. I blusheda little as I asked noone in particular, "Would any of you object if I met her again?" I didn't really care what they thought - Jacob was the only one who could actually _forbid_ me and he usually trusted my judgement. I watched, with a carefully exaggerated air of nonchalance as Jacob eyed Seth. Seth nodded calmly in response. Result! Seth had given me the all clear.

"I'll only allow it if you meet in very public places, Leah," Jacob told me sternly, "and if you continue to meet, I'd like to be introduced, so I can put my mind at ease." I could tell he was wary, but I wasn't, so I gladly agreed to his terms.

"Thanks, Jake!" I beamed at him, "Now if you don't mind," I addressed the whole room, "I'm gonna go catch some Z's, had quite the eventful night!". Leaving them awed at my rare good mood, I sauntered up the stairs in much higher spirits than normal. _Attitude: Set to stun! _I thought giggling to myself as I went to brush my teeth.

Once in bed, I laid on my side looking at the beautiful, magical full moon in the dazzling night sky and pondered the events of the day. I had stopped a vampire attack, seen the extraordinary talent of Angela Webber, awed a room of people close to me and most importantly, found a potential friend. Maybe this full moon had brought me some good news. With that thought I drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	4. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

I slept well last night, and my good mood spilled over so I was able to smile at the birdsong that woke me up on Saturday morning. I lay still for a while enjoying the tickle of heat from the sun shining on my face. The birdsong was peaceful, almost a lullaby. As I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I pushed myself up right so I wouldn't fall back to sleep. I didn't want to waste the day in bed. A rare sunny day in La Push meant testing my speed to the limits in the forest. I smiled smugly to myself as I thought about my velocity. I knew how much it bothered the pack that they were always outrun by the girl. I sighed a little. _The_ girl. The _only_ girl. I quickly shrugged off the loneliness. Nothing was going to ruin my day.

I grabbed my robe and toiletries and skipped down the landing to the bathroom. Feeling refreshed from my shower, I took my time to cleanse my face, dry my hair and choose an easily-removable outfit for the day. I was checking my reflection, when my stomach rumbled loudly. I glanced at my alarm clock. The little red lights were telling me that it was 9.00am - usually I'd have eaten breakfast by now. I turned off the radio, tidied my dresser and skipped down the stairs humming to myself.

As I got to the hallway at the bottom of the stairs I heard Seth talking. His voice sounded too casual and tender for him to be talking to my mum. Ugh. Vanessa was here. I put on a happy face - I like her really, I didn't want to offend her. She had been through quite enough.

I bravely entered the kitchen, bracing myself. At least it was only one _adorable _(yeah, right!) couple and not double digits like last night. That was some comfort. Quietly and softly, I got my cereal from the cupboard, poured a glass of OJ and was preparing to move to the lounge when Nessa noticed me.

"Leah!" She was beaming from ear to ear. "Why don't you sit with us?"

She looked so happy to see me that I could hardly say no. "Sure." I replied, hoping she couldn't see through the mask. I tried to make little eye-contact. I wasn't great at small talk.

But Vanessa looked like she was about to explode with excitement. "What are you doing today Lee?" Seth tried to sound only mildly interested but I noticed the bubbling under the surface of his skin too.

I eyed them both suspiciously. I was wary to tell them I had nothing much planned. I didn't want to get roped into some awful day of fun as a gooseberry.

"I was planning to run. I haven't run far for ages, Seth. I'm looking forward to getting back into the forest, alone for a while." I worded my response carefully. I wanted them to know I was being sincere, but I hoped I didn't hurt their feelings. Neither looked like they were going to respond. "So? What are you two so excited about?"

They exchanged an excited glance. It was Seth who spoke first.

"Well, we wanted to tell you first. Last night, seeing how happy Mum was got me thinking. I know I'm still only 19, but I love Nessa, and we've been together a while now..."

Oh no. I should have refused their offer to join them and never have opened this can of worms. My stomach was preparing itself for the blow that would send it twisting in pain.

"...so, I asked Vanessa last night." He smiled at her so lovingly I felt like I was intruding on them, even though they had invited me!

Vanessa couldn't contain herself any longer. "We're moving in together!"

I felt my stomach contort and then drop suddenly. Bitter angry tears were forming in my eyes, but I blinked them back, recovered my smile and nodded along.

"...we've both finished High School now, so there's no reason waiting..." Vanessa was still excitedly chattering away, I was aware of random words, but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I was using all my strength to keep the smile plastered on my face and preventing the tears from spilling over. Luckily, the imprinting compulsion was so strong that Seth barely looked up from her face while she was blabbering away. My little brother would have caught me out straightaway otherwise. I didn't want to ruin their happiness.

"...I cannot _wait_ to start decorating!! I was thinking that we could move my old furniture into....." It was getting to be too much. I wondered if my hand would shake noticeably if I reached for my juice to relieve my dry throat.

"Oh!" I was startled out of my focused state by the shrill ring of the phone in the living room. "That's great news you guys. Have fun planning!" I hurried out of the room to get the phone and hoped I could keep the sobs away for the duration of the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, is that Leah Clearwater? I'm Angela Weber. The girl from last night?"

Relief washed over me in tidal waves. I could straighten up a little and control my voice better knowing my potential new friend had called!

"Angela! Hi! How are you feeling today? Not to shaken up I hope?" I couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of my voice. I hoped I didn't freak her out.

"I'm fine thanks Leah. But speaking about last night, I wondered if you were doing anything today? I wanted to take you shopping as a thank you for helping me. Maybe coffee and lunch too?" She sounded hopeful. Maybe I had received some well deserved luck.

"You're a life-saver yourself, Angela!! I'd love to! Should I come to you? Say 20 minutes?" Brilliant! If I could convince her to go to Olympia or Seattle I could avoid the pack _all_ day! Screw running!

"Sounds great. See you then!"

"OK! Bye!"

I jumped up straightaway and ran for the stairs. Once I got to my room, I changed into jeans and a blouse. My running gear wasn't exactly fit for shopping in. I wouldn't want to embarrass Angela before we became friends! I grabbed my handbag and jumped down the stairs to the hallway. Realising I'd need a car to get to Forks - I didn't want to arouse suspicion by running! - I called up the stairs to my mother. "I'm taking the car for the day! Maybe see you for dinner!" And with that I was away.


	5. Road Trip

**(AN: Hey guys, thanks to those who have reviewed! To those that haven't: Pleasey-weasey-love-you-forever-if-you-do!!! Hope you enjoy!)**

Road Trip

Since the sun was shining and I was still feeling so elated that Angela had called and rescued me from a second day of loved-up bleugh, I had the roof down on my Mother's old '63 Mercury Comet. It was a gorgeous car. White body, red interior. My Dad had kept it in great shape when he was alive. We'd had it since new, and it was looking good. So, wind whipping through my hair, I was on my way into Forks.

I got to Angela's looking a little windswept, but still excited. I parked up, and before I even got to the steps leading up to her front door, Angela was locking up, ready to leave.

"My car or yours?" I asked her.

Angela contemplated for barely a second. She grinned and said "Yours. If you don't mind? It just seems a shame to drive in my tiny mini with no air con when we could have the roof down and enjoy the rare sunshine!"

I laughed with her. "Of course, Ange, no problem!"

She sat in the passenger seat and sorted her seat-belt while I started the engine. "So, where to? I though maybe heading to Seattle? More shopping!" I gave her a quick wink and she nodded enthusiastically at my suggestion.

"Sounds great!"

I don't think I'd ever had such a girlish moment. I was actually looking forward to spending time in the company of another girl whilst shopping! I mean, me! Leah! _Shopping_!! Seems weird. But it didn't bother me. I embraced this new, happier version of myself. We eased into conversation, discussing the wonderful weather, hoping it would last the whole weekend. I told her about the barbeque down at La Push and told her she was more than welcome to join us. She said she'd think about it, hesitated as if to say something else, and then sighed and looked out the window.

I was worried that I'd been too insistant. I was out of practice with this whole being nice malarky! I smiled to myself briefly as I remembered my stunned pack brothers last night. Thinking of last night...I decided to sound Angela out again about the miraculous jump she made.

"So, tell me truthfully, Ange. How are you really feeling today? You were pretty shaken up last night. And you were on the roof!" I tried to sound calm, as if the last sentence was tacked on as an after-thought. I didn't want her to think I was being pushy or even made a little nervous by her. But the curiosity was getting the better of me and I had to force myself to focus on the road as I waited for Angela to compose her response.

"Well, I guess I'm OK." she said thoughtfully. "Physically I mean. I don't even have a bruise! Not a scratch." she shook her head, still clearly amazed by this fact. She looked out the window again for a while. I thought she was going to leave it at that. I'd decided to stop badgering her for a response; I figured she'd eventually tell me what happened if and when she wanted. So I was just about to reach for the volume dial on the radio, when Angela turned back to me.

"Y'know, I still cannot work out how I got on that roof." Her voice sounded annoyed, but there was a undercurrent of fear lining the words.

I hesitated a little. "Really?" I hoped this simple question would be enough to keep her speculating aloud, without her feeling forced into answering.

"Yeah, really. I mean, it was weird. So quick."

_I thought so too._ I agreed, mentally.

"Maybe, when the adrenaline kicked in, you could climb faster? Grip more strongly?" I suggested. I'd obviously been thinking this myself, and these were the only explanations I'd managed to find.

"I think it goes a little deeper than adrenaline." she continued to ponder. "It was like I disappeared and reappeared somewhere else instantaneously. Does that make sense? Like in _Heroes_, when Hiro and Ando teleport?" I thought about what she said. Certainly, if teleportation was possible, it would fit the time-frame perfectly. That was the real pitfall with the situation. I decided that now was the time to probe a little more.

"Angela? Has anything like this ever happened to you before? Not knowing how you got from one place to the other?" I tentatively turned my head to the side to glance at her reaction. I breathed a sigh of relief - far from angry, she had a speculative expression as she considered my question.

"Not exactly." She carefully and slowly replied. By this point, we had already turned into the car park. I was slowing down significantly to look for a parking space; I was worried that if we parked to soon, the conversation would be stopped in its tracks.

"Weird things happen around me a lot. Like, _loads_. Pretty freaky actually." She looked a little scared, peeking at me over the rim of her glasses. I realised she was self-conscious confiding in me, so I laughed gently.

"I'm sure nothing _that_ strange has happened, Ange. Tell me. What _spooky_ goings-on have you caused?" I winked at her to let her know I was just teasing, for a little reassurance.

"Well," she sounded nervous, so I smiled in encouragement. "You remember I told you about my ex, Ben?" I nodded quickly. I was slowly turning into a space, and reminded myself not to cut the engine - the sudden silence would ruin the moment.

"Well, when he finally confessed about his bit on the side, it was like all the white hot anger and headache-inducing tension was bubbling up inside me and the glass of water he was holding suddenly exploded! I mean, it physically heated up and boiled and poured in a fountain from the glass. He had burns over his hands and mouth. But just before he started talking to me, he'd sipped it to soothe his throat." She looked first angry and bitter, then bewildered, as if she'd relived the moment. Remembering she was not talking solely to herself as she recalled this bizarre incident, she stole a horrified glance at me.

I hadn't yet rearranged my expression. I'm sure she noticed the confusion, but she couldn't have registered anything else. It took a lot more than a boiling glass of water to shock me these days. I thought I'd seen it all.

"Is that all?" I tried to sound unimpressed to help ease her fears. "Spontaneous combustion or something? Hardly your fault, Angela! Any more weird anecdotes?" I was so caught up in the craziness I was desperate to find out if there was more.

Angela slowly turned her head forward, and seemed to click that we'd arrived.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed. "If we don't hurry, all the good reunion dresses will have been snapped up!"

I laughed at the idea of specific dresses for High School reunions and reluctantly grabbed my bag off the backseat.

"Come on then, Magic Ange. Let's find you the perfect "see what you're missing, scar face?"-dress!" She laughed nervously at my referral to Ben but it seemed to put a determination into her step.

**AN: Reviews pleasey!!!**


	6. Till Death Do Us Part

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! And I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been studying for my finals, which still aren't finished (hence the short chapter!) but after so much emotion this month, I felt inspired to write a little more. Please keep reviewing! Tell your friends too!!**

Till Death Do Us Part...

We had been to at least 8 shops before we found a dress Angela would agree to try on. I'd picked out so many dresses that would look amazing on her, but it seemed that her confidence was so shattered, she could not see how gorgeous she really is. I could relate to that. When Sam left me, I wouldn't leave the house for months without my huge dark grey hoodie and my baggy black sweatpants. I didn't feel good enough to dress in nice clothes. I started to shake a little from the anger at the memory and slowly took in breath for four seconds, held it for four seconds and then softly exhaled for four seconds. It was a little trick my father had taught me when I used to get stressed with exams. I smiled sadly as I allowed myself to briefly think of my Dad.

I heard Angela pull the zip up on the dress, a sound no-one without super-human senses would have picked up in this loud department store. I shook my head to clear it of sad, distant memories and arranged my face into this new happy Leah I've been trying out. Even just smiling for Angela's benefit made everything seem a little better. I had turned slightly so I would be able to see Angela clearly when she drew back the curtain and waited a few seconds for her to appear.

She looked stunning. A full-length, slinky red dress, made of a light-weight material and with a halterneck line, Angela was a vision. She smiled nervously at me, waiting for me to say something. I smiled when I noticed other shoppers turn to look. This was definitely the dress. I broke out into a grin and Angela giggled self-consciously.

"So, do I look OK?"

"Angie!! You look amazing!" I hurried over to her, to whisper so no-one would hear, "Have you not noticed how pretty much everyone in the vicinity is watching you move? Ben will be beside himself when he realises what he's lost." I smiled a little more gently now, a little worried that any reference to Ben would make Angela flinch away. But instead, she seemed to have gained confidence. I was glad. Angela certainly seemed stronger than me. She let out a small sigh of relief, before turning back to the cubicle.

A few minutes later, Angela and I were queueing up at the cash register to pay for the wonderful red dress, and it was clearly visible how much more relaxed Angela had become. As if sensing my thoughts, she suddenly turned to me and suggested lunch.

"We've been traipsing around dress stores all day long, its enough to make anyone hungry! Let's go get some cheeseburgers!"

"Great idea! I'm starving!"

As we navigated our way through the crowd of shoppers to the food court, we started to talk accessories and shoes, occasionally stopping to look in shop windows. I couldn't believe what a fabulous day I was having! I was having the girliest day of my life and I was loving it. Plus, I knew it would really bug the guys to think about shoes through a girl's mind! Stupid werewolf inter-connected mind stuff! At least I can have a little fun with it sometimes. Makes it much easier to block out their opinions if I fill every void with my own theories and mundane thoughts anyway.

We decided to check out a few boutiques down the small lanes on the outskirts of the city. It was lovely in the lanes. There were lots of small, privately owned shops, each with its unique selling point. You knew if you bought something there you'd be the only one to have it for miles. It was rare, restricted access. A girl could feel special. So that's where we went to find Angela the perfect clutch bag to go with her red dress, and maybe a vintage bolero jacket too.

One of the best things about the lanes were that they were more or less undiscovered by the hoards of people attracted to the giant shopping malls in the area. It was quiet, virtually empty, so Angie and I were left to shop in peace, not having to squeeze past people or queue for hours.

Unfortunately, that meant there was no-one around to cause a scene if anything were to happen.

We had barely begun to shop in the boutiques before an eerie coldness swept through the little backstreets. I immediately felt uneasy and longed for the opportunity to phase, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. Angela, who had been hovering in the doorway of a little vintage clothes store, hesitantly moved closer to me, to try and see what was going on.

A sudden gust whipped the cold, almost wet and bitter tasting wind into our faces and I was struck with sad, depressing thoughts. Maybe the coldness and the moisture was reminding me of old fishing trips with my Dad? Angela was tensing up, and looked like she had seen a ghost. She started mumbling and seemed poised for flight. Maybe I hadn't assessed the danger of the situation well enough?

"Angela? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?" My enquiry had started concerned, but watching the expression on Angela's face become more fixed and strained, I failed to keep the worry from my tone.

"Maybe not a ghost..." she barely whispered, "but perhaps death?" I was confused and startled by this and tried to follow her line of sight. As I turned to face the same way as Angela, she drew a short sharp breath and I felt her clutch my arm really tightly before I could turn around to face her.

"What the...?" I trailed off mid-sentence.

"Oh My!" Angela seemed shocked too.

"Ange? What the hell just happened? How did we get here? Did I black out or something?!" I had looked around and realised where we were. Just not how we came to be sitting in my comet! Angela was looking scared. She cowered away from me a little and curled up as much as possible while sitting shotgun in the car.

I tried to be softer as I spoke to her again. "C'mon, Angie. This is me. What happened?"

"Well..." she looked up at me, as if considering her options and sighed, as if realising it made no difference either way. "It's kind of a long story, Leah. Maybe we'd better drive back to mine. I'll make us some really strong coffee."

"OK." I meekly complied. I was thrown off by her resigned attitude. Gone was the timid Angela. In her place was this brave, determined woman, whom I was sure I would love just as well.

**AN: Booooooom!! Cliffy! Reviews please!!** **xxx**


	7. Confessions

**AN: Well guys and dolls, another chapter is ready for reading and reviewing :-) I've finished the finals now, so hopefully my writing will start to improve as I get into it properly! Please leave me reviews, it helps with the motivations!**

Confessions...

I put the radio on for the drive back to Forks to drown out the deafening silence that the tension had created. I was freaked out. I honestly had no idea how Angela and I had suddenly disappeared from the lanes, only to reappear immediately in my Mum's lovely white comet back in the parking lot at the mall. What made the situation even weirder was Angela. Although she seemed composed and almost determined - which was unlike the timid, quiet Angela I had set out with that morning- she was also still wary and guarded. I didn't know how I ought to react.

Thoughts were swirling around my mind as I focused on the road ahead. I wondered whether I should have excused myself to phase and notify Jake, but I figured he'd hit the roof. I'd never find out what happened if I betrayed Angela's trust like that anyway. But then ... am I in danger? I don't know _how_ Angie is doing this, so I don't know the extent of her ..."ability".

Before Long we had arrived back at Angela's house. I glanced (and sniffed with dull senses) to seek out any imminent danger before quickly following Angela up the path to the house. I didn't like lingering on the doorstep while she searched for her key. I had to fight back all my natural instincts to phase. Finally, she found her set of keys. She calmly opened the door and we were safely inside.

I followed Angie through to the living room and sat where she gestured. Angela let out a big sigh and sat deeply into the armchair adjacent to me.

"Well," She began, casting looks around the room, as if searching for a means to translate her thoughts into words. "Remember how I told you that strange things happen around me?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak and ruin her flow.

"OK. So I guess, to put it mildly, today was yet another of the strange things. Nothing this big has ever happened before though. I've always tried to ignore stuff. You know, put it to the back of my mind, believing that I had read too much into the situation. And then I found out about Ben." Angela looked a little regretful at this. She was such a peaceful person, of this I was sure. I may have only known her for a day, but I had heard much about her from Bella and Edward in the past. I understood how she felt. As resentful as I was of the relationship between Sam and Emily, I could never harm either of them. I love them both, and want them to be happy. If that means them being _together_ ... well, I suppose I am starting to get used to the idea. The knots in my stomach are not as hard to unravel these days. I shifted closer to Angela in my seat.

"When I was a child, my parents told me that I was adopted. I had been delivered to an orphanage by a man, who gave no name or information regarding my family, where I came from etc. So I've always felt just a little out of place, but I've never felt neglected or unwanted. Just odd. Those suspicions were confirmed when I went to the hairdresser for the first time. I remember being desperately upset when my mother said I had to have my hair cut short for the summer. She insisted that it would be more comfortable in the heat, but I just remember crying over my lovely long princess hair. The princess always has long, flowing hair. So, anyway, we went to the salon and sure enough my mum told them to cut my waist-length hair to just below my chin. I cried all the way home, and refused to eat that night. My parents got so annoyed at me that they sent me to bed early. I fell asleep pretty quickly, exhausted from my earlier tantrums. My parents where gobsmacked when I danced into their room the next day. I genuinely believed in the hair fairy that day." She smiled at the memory. I had to ask.

"Hair fairy?"

Angela chuckled, "When I woke the next day, my hair had already grown down to my shoulders - no-ones hair can grow 3 inches overnight! Anyway, that's the first "odd" thing that ever happened to me. Similar things are when I've managed to "will" the cauliflower on my dinner plate to turn into extra potatoes, have the milk of someone I dislike splat in their face, etc. Small things, easily shrugged off. But when Ben told me about that..that Bitch, well everything in my vision went red, then white as the anger filled me and then his water exploded! Well, that was about a month ago. I know because there was a full moon that night too. But then the roof thing, and today ..." Angela shook her head in confusion, "well, I just don't know what to think anymore."

I was still wondering about one thing though. "Ange, what did you see today? I said that you looked like you'd seen a ghost and you said, "maybe Death". What did you mean?"

Angela shuddered at the memory before taking a deep breath, "It went really cold, just as I was about to go into that shop, do you remember? I was puzzled by it, so I turned to see if anything was there to cause the chill when this huge cloaked ... thing appeared, taking big, rattling breaths. It felt like all happiness was being siphoned off me and I freaked out and grabbed your arm to check if you were OK ... and then, well, you know the rest. Didn't you see it? The.. the _thing_?"

I was horrified by what I had just heard. I remembered the chill, depressing air around us, but not the figure, that indeed sounded like the Grim Reaper. I slowly shook my head from side to side in response to Angela's question.

I looked toward the window for a few seconds as I pondered everything Angela had just told me. I had no conclusions. I turned back to face her, and sighed gently.

"Well, Angie, sounds like you are quite exceptional really, doesn't it?" She didn't respond, so I continued, "Have you _any_ idea at all about why this happens to you? Stuff like this is usually genetic, so adoption makes it harder to trace ..." I trailed off, worrying that I had said too much. I had.

"What do you mean _usually_, Leah? You have a lot of experience with the "out-of-this-world" do you?" Angela scoffed, clearly feeling isolated and needing an outlet. I could definitely relate to that. I was annoyed that she took this tone, hurt even. I had to fight to keep calm in my voice as I replied.

"Well, actually Angie, I do. Sort of." I dipped my head slightly, so that my semi-wavy hair had fallen across my face. I risked a peek through my fringe to check out her reaction. Gone was the miffed expression she wore before, replaced but slight confusion mingled with curiosity. I sighed again. Today wasn't quite as care-free as I'd hoped it would be!

"So, I guess it's my turn to explain now. It would be better if we took this conversation over to my neck of the woods though, if you don't mind. I need to speak to Jacob Black, and introduce you guys, before I explain further. So, Ange. Is that OK? We can take separate cars if you want, so you can leave whenever you like."

Angela nodded warily, and reached for her handbag with a shaky hand. We stood up at the same time and I bent down a little to hug her.

"It'll be ok, Angie. Trust me. We're friends, right?" I was more nervous about her response to that then anything else I'd been through that day.

She gave me a small, but genuine smile. "Sure we are, Lee."

And with that, we made our way to the comet and the mini and set off for La Push to reveal more revelations.

**AN: OK guys, let me know your thoughts! Do you like where its going? Do you want more? REVIEW!!! Nuff love, B xx**


End file.
